


Restore

by ScaliaFics94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, The 100 - Freeform, bellarke AU, bellarke one-shot, blodreina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaliaFics94/pseuds/ScaliaFics94
Summary: BELLARKE AU: 5x09 Clarke goes back to save Bellamy after their argument. Directly derived from the ful.FILM.ent edit on YouTube. One-shot.





	Restore

The song for this one-shot is Audiomachine - Restore 

 

Bellamy and Clarke stand in the hallway of the bunker after he attempted to make Madi the commander against Clarke’s will. 

She looks at him with hurt shining in her eyes. “What were you thinking?” She yells, “I thought I could trust my best friend.” 

He looks apologetic and withdrawn. “I’m sorry, Clarke.”

She didn’t want to hear it, but she knew it was somewhat true.

Her voice is thick with tears. “No, you’re not.” 

His brown eyes try to assure her that if things were different, he’d have chosen differently. “If there was anything else I could do, I would.” 

Her head shakes. “Not good enough.” She means it.

His open hand points down. “I did this for you! To protect. You.”

She knows that too.

“I never asked for that.”

He looks jarred.

“I don’t need you to protect me.” Her voice is softer considering how much she hates him right now.

He looks to the side but isn’t convinced because he knows when they’re apart they make drastically worse decisions.

“That’s my job.” She reiterates.

He takes a step toward her, a step to make himself closer to her, then looks into her icy blue eyes that he’s afraid he’ll never see again. “You believe that?” His mouth hangs open a bit as he waits for her answer that never comes. “They’re going to kill me in here, Clarke.” He says in a way that he doesn’t think she quite comprehends.

“I know,” Tears gloss her eyes over again.

“I’m not going to let that happen.”

They stare at each other hard.

“What do you want me to say, Clarke?”

She snaps out of the calm bubble she tried to hide herself in. “I want an explanation!”

He stares at her with his chest open.

She stares back in quite the same way.

His feet take him toward her. “Clarke, I can’t lose you.”

She looks at him as if she’s already lost him and he’s already lost her. “You just did.” She can’t bear to witness the teary-eyed man that she knows loves her and always has. She can’t be here for what’s to come. 

So she floors the rover forward through the trees without any intention of going back.

Madi’s gaze burns into her face. “Clarke, if we run Bellamy will die.” She says matter-of-factly.

Clarke thinks about Bellamy in the pit. She can’t help the fear on her face and in her heart. That fear was powerful enough to halt her heart. With the decision made, she stops the rover, takes a breath, then turns to Madi. “We have to go back.” Her gaze went out to the distance while she felt her daughter’s stare on her. She puts the rover in reverse to get back to the man who she’s known she’s always loved. 

What if she didn’t make it back in time? What if he was already dead? What if she lost him forever?

She rushes into the arena. The guards hold her back as she sees Bellamy on his knees like a common criminal.

He looks up at her as he stands.

Octavia stands.

Clarke looks at Octavia. “Octavia, you can stop this!” Her voice desperate.

Octavia stares down at Bell.

Bellamy glances at Octavia, but his gaze meets Clarke’s.

“He did it for me.” She’s staring right at him.

“Then he dies for you.” Octavia’s words hang in the air.

Clarke’s in tears from how much it resembled Lexa’s words about Finn oh so long ago. Now she has to watch yet another love perish.

Octavia throws the staff into the pit. “I said be the last.”

“Don’t. No.” Clarke begs while still being held back by the guards.

Bellamy eyes the staff before he looks back at Clarke briefly, then he grabs his weapon. 

Clarke dashes for the pits. She can’t lose him. She won’t. She’ll do anything. Her heart thuds quickly in her chest. All she can hear is metal hitting metal, grunts, and groans of pain while she wishes none belong to him.

Once she gets to the bottom entrance she sees Indra use the blunt end of her staff to knock him in the stomach. He flattens on the cement floor of the pits.

“Bellamy!” She’s grabbed up by more guards before she can make a move. 

Indra raises her weapon. 

Deja vu runs through her veins. “Bellamy run!” But worse. Fear. Fear takes over every sense she has.

Then he’s struck.

It fades to black for a moment. Or two. She loses count. 

His body lays limp, devoid of life.

“No, Bellamy!” Her voice is filled with utter pain that she’s never known. Not to this magnitude. She still fights as she’s being carted away. “Bellamy! No!” Her face is slick with the loss of the only man she truly loved, no matter how much distance or time that had separated them. Now death separated them. And now she was trying to figure out how to go on knowing she had a hand to play in his death.

 

A/N: Full credit to ful.FILM.ent on YouTube for editing this video. I basically just used the dialogue and cues that are in the video. Of course, I added some fluff but that’s just assumed from the video. BELLARKE || 5X09 *AU* || Clarke goes BACK to SAVE Bellamy + argument. It’s so worth the watch. They have a few good ones. My fave of theirs is their “Everything’s so different” 5x06 one. I really love that score for that video that I plan on using for my binary planet Bellarke and Murven fic for Octavia at some point.


End file.
